Fairytale Gone Wrong
by bibliophile019
Summary: The kingdom of Seiyo has long since outlawed magic in order to preserve peace, but when Gozen, a warlock out of hiding, seeks revenge, Prince Tadase will have to rely on a young, illegal witch and her cursed black cat to save his kingdom. Not to mention face a gypsy from an acting troupe, a deranged huntsman, a rebellious princess, a temperamental siren, and a mischievous fairy.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, the land of Seiyo was ruled by a kind and gentle king beloved by all. The people were quick to believe in the strength of goodwill during a time that magic was still pulsing with life. Seiyo was at peace._

_ But the king was naive, putting too much faith in the good of man. He was too blind to see that this comfort he had created for his kingdom was to be short-lived. With the dark powers of magic increasing throughout the kingdom, warlocks and witches began wreak havoc, subjecting the people of Seiyo to their whims._

_ With their influence, other magical creatures that had once lived peacefully in the world gradually grew restless and chaotic in their nature. It was a time when those who possessed no magic could not safely walk the streets. _

_ This king of gentle nature witnessed his subjects constantly under abuse and crying out in pain. He died of a broken heart after the worst had set into the kingdom. His son, having grown only knowing the dark side of the world was quick to take action upon the disarray of his kingdom. He was quick to smash the greatest offenders and issues executions for all those who had abused their abilities. The overwhelming amount of reports of crime and violence made the king decide that magic was the sole evil that intruded upon the peace of his people._

_ Thus all magic was outlawed and Seiyo was in peace once again. But, there is no guarantee this will last..._

"Your highness! Please!" Tadase slammed shut the book he was reading and ran to conceal himself among to shelves of books that had been brutally violated by his persistent search for the book he held tightly against his chest.

Kairi halted his frantic search when he reached the library. He took a moment to look around the familiar room.

With an exasperated sigh he called once more for his master. "Prince Tadase."

"Don't call me prince!" Tadase exclaimed, jumping out of his hiding spot to confront Kairi. Though, when he realized his mistake, he jumped back behind the shelf, hoping Kairi would somehow forget the years of training he had endeared to become a trustworthy security for the future king of Seiyo.

Kairi shook his head, unamused by the prince's actions. He was reminded of the days he was a child and first learning how to tackle the demands of his position. Back then he was mercilessly taunted and teased by the young prince who was constantly causing chaos around the castle. "Your highness. Must we go through this every time?"

Tadase bowed his head to him. "I'm sorry Kairi. I don't mean to cause trouble for you."

"Apologies aren't necessary, your highness." Kairi reminded him, keeping his face expressionless as always. He turned to leave mechanically, he had been through this routine numerous times over the past ten years of service. "Come along, the king is expecting you."

Tadase reluctantly followed after Kairi as the young man lead the way through a labyrinth of hallways. After seventeen years, Tadase still found himself in new nooks and corners he had never been before. His father claims that he was once lost for days in the hallways after venturing to the roof without telling anyone. Tadase was almost envious of Kairi's fluid motions through the corridors as he continued ahead.

Kairi stopped in front of a set of double doors that Tadase recognized as the entrance to his father's private chambers. Kairi stepped to the side and opened the door for Tadase to enter.

Tadase's father was examining his reflection in the mirror after being wrapped in a multitude of fabric and gold that made him look more like a bourgeoise desperately trying to gain notice than respectable royalty. And Tadase had a sudden fear that his father was going to dress him in a similar manner for the evening.

"Why the long face, Tadase?" His father, Tsukasa, asked when he noticed his son's presence. "We're celebrating. You should be in higher spirits."

"What is the point of all this?"

Tsukasa gave him a knowing look. It was the same issue as always. "You need to choose a fiancé before your eighteenth birthday. It's proper procedure."

"Proper procedure?" Tadase mocked the phrase with a hint of acidity. It was nothing but nonsense. "There are more important things to worry about than finding a fiancé."

"What could be more important than true love?" Tsukasa asked with his usual romantic outlook on life. "Just imagine how wonderful it will be. You will be looking over all the girls in room, being your usual unimaginative self, you will have no hope in finding a girl tonight. But, suddenly, one special girl, not like any other you have ever seen before, will catch your eye, and you hers. One close dance is all it will take to send your heart all a flutter."

The maids in the room allowed small giggles to escape their lips as they envisioned their own private fantasies. Tadase, however, was disgusted by his father's description.

"I don't think a grown man, much less a king, should use the word 'flutter.'"

"Mock me if you will, but rest assured, one day you will understand what I'm talking about. Then I'll have the last laugh." Tsukasa gently laid a hand on his son's shoulder and tugged him to his side in a small embrace. "Let's hope you start understanding tonight. What do you say?"

Tadase shrugged, knowing there was no point in arguing with the man. He was like a stone wall, never able to be budged. "I say, fine. Let's just get this frivolous party over with."

"If you're going to put it down, at least call the event by its proper name." Tsukasa did a low bow to the boy. "A ball."

The vision of a king bowing, even in jest was unbelievable. And a disgrace. This was the great, fearsome leader that had set so many people to their deaths and forced the greats into hiding. Now he was playing host to an event as purposeless as a ball.

A dark figure wrapped in a dark cloak tightened his grip on his crystal ball in frustration. The very thought of ever fearing a man as pathetic as this, set his blood on fire. "Enjoy your celebration while you still can, Tsukasa."

"My lord." A goblin came up from behind him and lowered in a bow.

"Is every prepared?"

"Yes Lord Gozen."

"Perfect." He responded, focusing the image on Tadase. "Let's pay our respects to the future king, shall we?"

* * *

**_"If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales."_**

**_~Albert Einstein_**

* * *

The atmosphere was suffocating. There were too many people here in extravagant dress and lavish jewelry. Tadase didn't want to be in the middle of such an affair, but considering he was the star of the party, it would be rude to leave.

With his eighteenth birthday approaching in less than three months, everyone was pressuring him to find a wife. This was arranged by his father as a final event to announce the transition of kings. The king was to step down once his son was eighteen, and with wedding preparations on the horizon, this would be the last chance to celebrate the event before the inauguration.

Tadase saw that his father had spared no expense, the room was done in such an elaborate and elegant arrangement. The room was light by a multitude of candles that hung on the wall and illuminated from the crystal chandelier that encompassed most of the ceiling. The room was all decorated in gold and silver that covered the tables, chairs, walls, and waiters that weaved between the groups deep in conversation and the dancing partners with trays of expensive food and alcoholic drinks to keep the mood light and merry.

Among the serves was Kairi, who was keeping an eye on the prince. He job was not normally to serve in such a manner, and he resented having to endure the wishes of the upper class, most of whom had no respectability as members of the elite (much less as human beings) and were merely here to bask in their small amount of privilege.

All the girls in the room stared at the gentle prince with awe and admiration. It was no secret that he was of the handsome sort, though he wouldn't be any less appealing if he had been otherwise. Every girl tried to give her best smile when his glance came their way, and when the opportunity to dance with him came they were all determined to test their womanly wilds. While some girls put their hearts in their looks, Saaya never left anything up to chance. She adjusted her broach that held a charm that was sure to flatter her beauty. And if that didn't work, it would a perfect device to emphasize her voluptuous chest.

"Your highness." Saaya approached him with a proper cutesy. "I thank you for the invitation. It was very kind of you to think of my family."

Tadase responded with the procedural bow, trying to rack his brain as to who she was. "The pleasure was ours miss."

"Duchess." Saaya corrected him, with a sweet smile. "Saaya Yamabuki."

"I see." Tadase knew that name had strong influence not only in Seiyo, but neighboring kingdoms. "Would you care to dance."

Saaya took his extended hand and followed him to join the people in the middle of the room. The two joined the dance at the beginning of the waltz. "It is such a wonderful party your highness. I just adore these gatherings."

"They do have a certain appeal to them." Tadase tried to be kind and considerate of her and his position. "I am more concerned with the uprising in the East."

"Uprising?" Saaya showed she plainly had no knowledge of the biggest news in the kingdom. There was talk of fanatics who were sure that magic in the world was more valuable than any one man's safety. They had grown more confident lately, and were sure to cause problems if they weren't reasoned with soon.

It was sure to be Tadase's first act as king, and he had been researching for weeks the history of the kingdom and the reasons his father had in banning magic. It was too uncontrollable a source and could easily corrupt the modest of beginners. Magic wasn't something that could be taken away either. Once studied and practiced, it became one with the practitioner, until they were completely consumed by it. There was nothing good in something as unnatural as magic.

"Well, I'm sure that you will put it to rest in no time." Saaya added with a flighty tone, as though that was enough to blow off the issue.

"Is that so?" Tadase wasn't sure she was the girl that should be the future queen. He had always envisioned his wife as someone he could consult issues with, but he knew his father would expect him to give him a name tonight. And considering the other girls in the room, she was the greatest asset. Besides, marriage was a way of obtaining the throne for him, love didn't have any weight in his decision.

The candles suddenly all blew out at once. A hint of panic began to stir the crowd. Tadase released his hold on Saaya's hands and tried to make out what was happening through the darkness.

Saaya grabbed his sleeve. "What's going on?" Tadase could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Stay here." He told her sternly before breaking free and trying to locate his father. At the very least, he was sure he would have a joke to reassure him. The help was on strike, maybe. He so enjoyed that particular ploy.

Tadase's hope of a coincidence was shattered with the front door being violently thrown off its hinges. An eruption of maniacal laughter overshadowed the screams of the guests.

A gnome like creature appeared before him. This was a creature he had only ever seen in the pictures of his books. Tadase was haunted by the creature's grotesque body and facial expressions hidden among sprouting gray hairs around the creature's chin and brow. They were something of another world that were supposed to be extinct long ago. This one was very real though, as he attempted to wrestle Tadase to the ground. Tadase was quick to act throwing his fist against the creature's face.

He scrambled away as the creature cringed back from the sudden pain. Tadase could hear many of the creatures abusing the people in the ballroom. He made a lunge at the one he had put on the ground.

"How did you get in here?" Tadase demanded the creature, trying to keep the creature down as it violently tried to wrench away. "Answer me!"

"You have no authority over me, tiny king." The creature's voice was a harsh, scratchy tone that made Tadase press it's head harder against the ground. "I answer only to Lord Gozen."

"Lord Gozen?" Tadase the name tasted bitter on his tongue. There was something seemingly familiar and disgusting about the name. He tried to rack his brian for a memory, but nothing came to him. "Is he the leader of this operation?"

The creature didn't have to answer. Within moments the chandelier crashed to the ground and silenced the room. A figure wrapped in a cloak emerged from the wreckage walking slowly towards the throne. He took the steps one at a time, savoring every moment. Once he was settled on the top raised the staff he held and hit the throne where he stood.

"I believe this kingdom has been under poor leadership for far too long." The man announced, taking a seat at the throne. "We all came to celebrate the transition of power, and I agree that it would be best for all if there was a change. Don't you all agree?"

The laughter flooded the room once again, some kind of cue for the creatures to begin tearing the room apart. Glass began to shatter and objects clattered to the floor while panic took over the room. The cries of fear and pain powered Tadase to release the creature and move through the doors and the corridors of his mysterious castle.

It didn't take him long to navigate his route to the library. Stashed among his favorite novels was the sword he had been given when he had satisfied his teacher's standards. The decision to keep the sword in the library was made due to the fact this was where he spent most of his time. Tadase had always dreamed of engaging in battle in this room, where all those old scholars whose knowledge filled the room could witness a legend being made. It was a childish thought, but it had kept him enthusiastic in his training and studies.

He unsheathed the and examined the shine. Now was the time to put all that he had learned to good use. He tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword, until his whole hand was completely numb. He hoped the lose of feeling in his hand would cease the shaking, there was no sense facing an opponent with cowardly feelings. His hand couldn't keep steady.

Tadase cursed himself under his breath. Despite the doubt his mind held over his ability, he began to run back to the ballroom, but was stopped by the door to the library opening. He stood prepared to cut down whatever barrier stood in his path.

"Calm yourself." Tadase was startled to see his father entering the room. "There is nothing you can do."

"What do you mean nothing?!" Tadase demanded looking beyond his father to see if he had been pursued. He was alone, which meant they had some time before Gozen noticed their absence. Every moment was precious from here on out. It could be the difference between life and death.

"If we take the fight directly to him, his goblin subordinates won't be able to help and I can take him out in a one on one encounter."

Tsukasa shook his head. "It is not so simple. A man, no, a warlock like Gozen won't be out done by a single blade."

"Warlock? I thought they were all extinct." Tadase asked, trying to think of how to adjust the situation. All those studies in this very library never prepared him for a warlock. It wasn't a rational circumstance to take into consideration.

"Not extinct." Tsukasa explained calmly. "Only hiding."

"All the more reason to move quickly. I won't allow some abominable outsider to take possession of the throne." Tadase's blood boiled at the very thought.

"It's alright. This encounter was long over due." Tadase couldn't believe how calm his father was. Did the king not feel anger or resentment towards the warlock trying to overtake his kingdom? But Tadase could plainly see nothing but exhaustion on his father's face. For the first time in his life, Tadase realized his father's age, sketched on the lines across his face. An old king who was through tackling such obstacles and striking fear into the souls that encountered him.

Tadase was not one to be persuaded so easily. "There are people suffering in the ballroom. I won't allow them to continue taking advantage of my people."

"If that is your desire, then the best thing you can do for them is stay alive." Tsuakasa told his son calmly. He took Tadase by the shoulders and looked his son straight in the eye. "They are all depending on your strength as their leader. You are the sole heir to Seiyo. You are the future of this kingdom."

"If I'm the future, then I need to defeat Gozen. Or else I'm nothing but a coward."

"A brave king that is dead accomplishes nothing. A coward that's alive gives them hope. There is no chance of Gozen's defeat here." Tsukasa tightened the grip he held on his son's shoulders. Silently pleading Tadase understood his words. "If you have any chance, you must obtain the Amulet of Astraea."

"An amulet? What is a charm going to do?"

"Save your kingdom." Tsukasa told him sternly. Tadase couldn't argue with his father's confidence, but he wasn't sure how it would save anyone.

Footsteps approached the library causing the father and son to focus on the door. Tadase readied his weapon.

"Your highness!" Kairi broke into the room, out of breath from his frantic running. Tadase noticed his cut face and clothes in disarray. His glasses were broken on one lens and his usually composed manner was morphed into one of anger and determination. His eyes fell on both the king and the prince. "Thank goodness."

"Kairi." Tadase approached him, but Kairi shrugged him off.

"I had a feeling you would come here. You always do." Kairi told him with the closest hint of a humor Kairi ever allowed himself to express. "It's getting out of control. You both must leave. Now."

"It is still my responsibility." Tsukasa old Kairi with the composure only a king could express during a situation like this. "Tadase, follow Kairi to the stables and the closest village should accommodate you."

"I won't just leave you." Tadase told him with an expressed tone of authority.

"It's not a request." Tsuaksa told him, keeping his composure but revealing the strength from the days he was the most feared man in the world through his eyes. "It's an order. Do as I told you before and maybe then I'll let you try to take my throne away from me."

Kairi pulled Tadase by the arm, before there could be any further dispute. "This way."

Tadase followed Kairi through the darkened corridors he couldn't tell where he was or what direction Kairi was taking him, but he trusted Kairi's intuition better than his own. They arrived at the stables in a matter of minutes.

Kairi took the reins of Tadase's horse and readied the animal. "West would be the best direction. The accent Gozen spoken with was Eastern, so at least the West is unfamiliar territory for him. Also, avoiding the fanatics in the East would be best." Kairi finished with speed at the sacrifice for quality, but it would effect enough. He handed the reins to Tadase. "You don't have much time."

"What do you mean I don't? Come with me." Tadase told him not accepting the reins. "I need help finding this amulet my father spoke of."

Kairi shook his head. "My sister's still here. I need to find her now that I know you are safe."

Tadase stared at him in dismay. Kairi offered him a small smile he could barely muster. "Allow me this one duty as a man."

"I understand." Tadase nodded. He took no time mounting the horse and setting it's path towards the West. "I'm going to need more intense security when I'm king. You had better be here when I get back."

Kairi smiled again with a nod. "You won't get rid of me so easily."

Tadase couldn't waste any more time. Every moment was precious. Every moment he spent away was one where Gozen had the advantage. Tadase hit his thighs against the horse to set him running blindly towards West, where he had nowhere in mind to rest.

**Thank you everyone who took the time to read this first chapter. This is my first fanfic, and I am hoping to improve, so I would appreciate any criticism or advice anyone is willing to give. This chapter was mostly dense, but I hope it accomplished building up to the plot. The real quest begins in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gozen stared affectionately at his crystal orb, watching the young prince ride frantically through the woods. He reminded him of a mouse caught in a trap that squirmed under the pressure, knowing that death would come if he didn't escape. Gozen couldn't ask for a better sight.

"Where did you send the boy?" Gozen asked the defeated king that was lying at his feet. "You must know that there is nowhere he can go. I have allies all through the kingdom."

Tsukasa wouldn't even grace his captor with a glance. "That boy is the rightful heir to Seiyo. You are merely an impostor posing as a man with power."

Gozen smiled with amusement. Only a king with a dignity made of pure steel could put on such a display during a time of crisis. Tsukasa was an opponent worthy of his revenge, and he was going to enjoy every moment of watching him suffer. Starting with him watching the death of his son.

Gozen had already prepared for such an incident and with a minor flick of the wrist he assembled his army to capture the young prince.

Tadase tried to hurry through the night. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and increased with the sound of pursuit. He couldn't see who was behind him, but their presence was enough to tell him they were strong in numbers. If he didn't get away from them, he couldn't win a fight against such odds.

He could barely see as he rode, the darkness was too great and a overcast of clouds blocked the shine of the stars. He should have been more careful with handling his horse, but the fear and the growing need to out run his pursuers distracted him from watching the ground for anything that could injure his horse.

His horse tripped over a outgrown root from a large oak tree that sent Tadase flying forward along with the horse. He narrowly escaped being crushed by the creature. Tadase could feel himself being surrounded. He stood at the ready still unable to see his silent enemy.

The clouds allowed the light of the moon to seep through for only a moment, but it was enough to reveal the threat before Tadase. He was surprised to see the outline of men. They were only outlines though. They did not have faces, or any human features. Tadase thought of them as the beginning design for human beings, only a form.

Tadase quickly unsheathed his sword. He began swinging his weapon at his adversaries. They weren't strong, but he soon grew exhausted as their numbers continued to increase.

Gozen watched with fascination and a growing sense of satisfaction as the prince struggled. The boy could never grow to be the strong leader Tsukasa was, no matter how much fight was in him. Just as Gozen was sure the prince was to be overpowered, a sharp light blinded him. The crystal ball cracked and shattered in his palm.

The bright light encompassed the area, and Tadase was able to make out the men around him writhe in pain. Though they did not possess mouths, shrill screams tore through their throats as they deteriorated from the light before his eyes.

Tadase turned his attention towards the direction the light was coming from and readied his sword. When the light vanished, he made out the shape of a woman in the darkness holding some kind of stick in her hand. The only part of her that he could see clearly were her piercing, golden eyes that gleamed through the darkness in a threatening manner. He gripped his sword tighter. Tadase knew he was in the presence of a witch.

"You don't belong here." She warned him with a firm voice, layered with a latent superiority. The cat between her legs hissed a threat to follow up her words.

Tadase stood straighter in defiance. Witch or not he was not about to be undermined. "I should say I have every right to be here. I am the future King of Seiyo and I demand to be treated as so."

Luminous clouds suddenly formed overhead with threatening roars and the air began to spiral around the witch. "Leave!" She commanded with the same tone, but this time she had a little more force behind her.

Tadase drove his sword into the ground and held onto the hilt to keep from being shifted around by her miniature tornado. "I'm not leaving until I get answers." Tadase explained as he dug his feet into the dirt. "The castle was overtaken by a warlock, one of your people. I need you to tell me what you know about him or the kingdom is doomed to suffer."

She appeared unmoved by his sentiment, but he had to keep at it. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you know. Even if you know nothing. I'd rather die than let him corrupt my people. Please." Tadase fell to his knees out of frustration. What else was he to do? The castle was overtaken and Tsukasa had made him run away like a coward to find this object that he had no idea where to begin searching for. He felt so useless. Some king he turned out to be. "Please. I'm begging you."

The storm began to cease and the air around him began to quiet. He looked up to see the piercing eyes staring at him with apathy. She turned away from him and walked away.

Tadase hit the ground in defeat. It was true what his tutors had told him about witches. They were cold, unmoving creatures. They did not abide by the moral standards that others held. Their laws did not work in such a manner.

"Are you coming?" Tadase looked up in surprise. She had stopped to wait on him in mid stride. "If you don't, the golems will just come back and you don't exactly know how to handle them."

Tadase, still in a daze, quickly followed after her. He noticed a small cottage just over the hill. The witch left the door open behind her to invite him in. He hesitated to follow her by instinct. But this was no time to recall all the stories of witches luring unsuspecting travelers to their house to boil them and use them to brew potions.

The room was littered with piles of books and random artifacts: globes, tea sets, sea shells, and a multitude of objects he had never seen before. He was amazed that the piles hadn't flooded the room, there were so many things. He wanted to search through them to see what he could find.

"Do you drink Earl Grey?" The girl asked from the fireplace where Tadase watched in fascination as she lit the firewood with a flick of her wrist. From the glow of the fire, he noticed that her hair was an unusual shade of pink and the black dress showed the body of a young girl. She couldn't have been any older than he was, and yet she had managed to strike a small bit of fear into his soul.

He suddenly realized she was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Yes." She nodded and turned back to her task causing a light ring from the motion. Tadase saw the belt around her waist and a ring of keys that hung around one of the pant loops. He took a seat at one end of the table on the far side of the room. He placed the few books and odd glasses on the ground to clear space on the table. "You said those creatures from before were golems?"

"Yes." She poured the hot water from the kettle into a teapot that matched the purple flowered pattern of the cups already on the table. "They're essentially artificial humans. They're usually made from mud and powered with some basic magic, but these were made of actual darkness. Not a bad idea given the atmosphere, but they're easily taken out by shining some light on them."

"What do you mean they were made of darkness?" Tadase inquired as she reached the table. "Darkness isn't like mud. It's not substantial."

"No, but there are wizards that know how to capture the essence of something and create a tangible being. It takes a lot of magic though, so most don't bother with that kind of thing. You're dealing with a warlock that has an immense amount of power if he's willing to be so wasteful with it."

"Immensely powerful." Tadase mulled the concept over in his mind. Of course he knew that Gozen was a man to be feared just being able to accomplish a successful raid of the castle. But it was another matter when someone who is familiar with magic comments on the matter. It made the danger seem more real.

The sounds of clicks of silverware brought Tadase back to his sense when he noticed the teacup in front of him move towards the witch. He nearly jumped out of his chair from the shock. "Do you take sugar in your tea?" She asked as the teapot poured itself into the cup.

"No. No thank you." Tadase was nervous about the display. Could magic infect a cup of tea?

"Suit yourself." Beside him the sugar bowl seemed to jump in the air in a huff before moving towards the girl. When his cup came back to him, he wasn't so sure he would be able to drink from it. None of this seemed natural to him. "Do you know the name of the person who overthrew the castle? If there's only one. I can't imagine a single warlock daft enough to take on such a task."

Tadase was relieved to turn his attention away from the possessed dish ware. "Gozen. Do you know anything about him?"

"Sorry." She answered after a moment of thought. "The name doesn't sound familiar to me."

"I see." Tadase sighed in disappointment. "Do you know any witches that might know him?"

"None that would be willing to tell you." She assured him with a sip from her cup. "Witches don't take kindly to people. Especially since you're the reason they are forced into hiding."

Tadase clenched his fists in frustration. "I have to try. Can you tell me everything you know about black magic?"

"Black magic?" The witch revealed the first hint of an emotion since he had arrived and that of complete surprise. "I don't know black magic. I've never touched the stuff."

"Then what was that display outside?"

"That was more of a party trick I use to scare people off." She explained staring intently down into her teacup. She took a hold of the lock she wore around her neck. "I don't care for strangers."

"I see…" Tadase looked down with a sarcastic smile on his lips. "I have no leads except for my father's insistence on some amulet and nowhere to begin. Might as well have given Gozen the throne on a silver platter."

She bit her lip and shifted her gaze nervously around the room. "I do know someone who knows how to manage black magic. And he knows just about everything, so he could probably-"

She was broken off by her cat meowing in protest. She looked at the cat with a pout. She fixed her composure before facing the prince again. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

The witch picked up her cat and placed him on one of the tables that supported skattered pieces of paper and tubes with strange colored liquid. She began violently whispering to her cat. Tadase strained his ears to make out what she was saying, but he could only get snip bits:

"I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Don't give me that. We'll have more trouble if we let him go off on his own."

Tadase wasn't sure what kind of depth a conversation with a cat could hold to cause such a fuss. Before long she turned around as the cat jumped off the table and went to retire to the chair in the corner. "We'd like to assist you on your quest."

Tadase was completely taken aback. "In what way?"

"I'll take you to my master's home tomorrow." She baited him with her source of information, and clearly Tadase didn't have any other options.

"Why can't we go now?"

"Well, it will take some time to set up the transportation." She looked around the disastrous room in dismay. "And I think master would kill me if I disturbed him at this hour."

Tadase was short on time, but he agreed to the arrangement none the less.

The witch smiled at him for the first time. "Don't worry Prince, it'll all work out."

Tadase felt his eye twitch at the way she addressed him. It bothered him when his servants and subjects spoke to him in that manner, but coming from a witch was a bit unsettling. "Sorry, but could you not call me that. Tadase will be fine. Tadase Hotori."

Tadase put out his hand for her. She looked at it strangely before hesitatingly taking it. "Amu Hinamori."

Tadase couldn't help noticing how small her hand was in his own. At that moment he could have mistaken her for any ordinary girl. But no king would allow his guard to be dropped so easily. He wouldn't forget what he had been taught about cunning witches and their schemes.

"And this is Ikuto, my familiar." Amu introduced the cat by scooping him into her arms and hugging him against her chest. Tadase tried to take a closer look at the cat. He was curious about the difference between an ordinary cat and a familiar. Did they too hold magic within them? But when Tadase tried to inch closer, Ikuto bared his teeth at him.

"He's not going to claw my eyes out in the middle of the night is he?"

Amu looked to the side of the room. "Umm…"

"Why do you have to think about it?" Tadase was feeling more and more uncomfortable about staying in this house.

"He's mostly harmless. But he does have a hard time dealing with people." Amu explained as she began blowing out the candles in the room. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm not worried about a cat." So he said, but he couldn't help jumping back when Ikuto suddenly hissed at him, again.

Amu looked at him with an amusing expression in her eyes that didn't quite reach her face. "Come on. I'll get you some bedding."

Tadase followed her up the stairs. He was suddenly struck with an interesting thought that made him laugh. "My father did want me to spend the evening with a girl. Ironic, isn't it?" But he wasn't so sure Amu saw the odd circumstance, because she didn't comment on the issue.

The stairs lead to an open room that acted as a bedroom. Amu placed Ikuto on the bed and took some blankets from a dresser drawer.

"Here." Amu said placing them on the floor.

"Maybe I should sleep downstairs." Tadase suggested as she spread out the sheets in a makeshift bed.

"Why?" Amu asked, without looking up from her work. "There's so much junk down there you might wake up buried alive."

Tadase was a little bashful about the arrangement, but one look at the cat on the bed staring at him with great intensity assured him that there was nothing to worry about.

"Sweet dreams Tadase." She told him before crawling into her bed.

That was the first time someone besides his father had addressed him so informally. His father. He was worried about him. He needed to find this amulet soon, even if it meant relying on a witch. He looked over at her. She was already asleep with her cat curled against her chest. She looked innocent enough. But he had long ago learned that appearances could be deceiving.


End file.
